The Party
by UnknowingEvil
Summary: This is my First. A bisharp uses alcohol to have a fun night with her trainer


Alright, This is my first story. It was going to be a lemon, but I only had a limited amount of time, and felt really weird about it... Please review, I need to know what you think

"Yeah, we're gonna have a party." Dave said on the phone. "Snacks would be great, and don't forget beer. It's going to be a complete party. Yeah I got the music. See ya then." He said as he hung up the phone.

Dave was about 5:7 who always wore a gray Beanie. He also has jet black sunglasses and was almost tan.

One might ask why Dave was having a party. Really, he just wanted to. No reason not to have a party once and a while.

However, little did he know, someone was listing in on his conversation. She had a bright red helmet, with a large knife like object in the center. She had two sets of blades extending from her torso. Her eyes were sharp and yellow. A built killing machine.

This was Dave's female bisharp. She was actually his starter pokemon. When Dave was a little boy, his parents wanted him to have a tough starter, so they caught him a small, baby, pawnird. He trained her so that she could be the strong, powerful bisharp she was today.

However, the more she grew, the more her fondness of him grew also. When she evolved, she realized how she was in love with him. She wanted him, and because of his party she could have him. As she walked over to the plush green sofa in the living room, Bisharp began to formulate a plan.

Dave walked in and sat next to her. She seemed to be deep in thought. "Yo, Bisharp." She seemed generally surprised that he was next to her. "I'm gonna have a party... here... so, uhh, I guess..." he was going to tell her to stay upstairs. "well, I guess you can stay... But you have to promise not to slice, or chop, or seriously injure ANYONE! Is that clear?" She nodded.

"Alright, the party crap isn't going to be here till... uhh... a little while, so lets watch TV." He said as Bisharp grabbed the remote. She flipped through to channels, until she found the Pokephilia channel.

"Bisharp, how 'bout I choose the show?" Dave asked. He really didn't like this channel. The topic made him feel awkward when he was with her. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something more suitable, such as an action movie.

Once the channel changed, Dave immanently fell asleep.

He awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. When he looked outside, it was night out. He opened the door, he found his friend, Mac, at the door with a bunch of hipsters. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Bro," Mac said, "you called me and told me that you were having a party, remember?" Dave always forgot important things like this. "Party... party... Oh yeah! But who are these... queers..."

"These, my friend, are the party." Mac said with a smile. Dave blinked. "Well, alright! But try not to make a mess, I need to clean the house." He said.

The crowd behind them cheered and started to file into the house. Once they were in, someone turned on music. Then girls came. Once they came, someone brought out a couple of shot glasses and sat around his dinning room table. Mac couldn't help but turn on the hit song "Shots" by LMFAO.

Dave had to find Bisharp. Having a drunk killing machine would not be good. He started to walk away from the crowd to find her, when someone pulled him in and sat him down.

"Really, guys, I shouldn't be drinking right now..." He said. Of corse, no one listened to him as they pored a glass. Maybe one couldn't hurt he thought. But, one turned into three, and three turned into twelve. In no time, Dave was a drunk mess.

Bisharp came over to check if he was drunk yet. Upon seeing this, she brought him up to the master bed room. Once they were in there, she locked the door. Don't need uninvited guests... She thought.

Bisharp laid him down on the bed and tore of his shirt. She looked at his exposed chest as he tried to say something. Then, she ripped off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. She was so close now. All that stood in the way was a thin peace of elastic. With a loud snap she ripped those off to.

She looked at his exposed, fully-hard member. He must have gotten really excited when he was drinking. She was going to have the time of her life.


End file.
